Team SCCD Trailers
by OutSquash13
Summary: Trailers for my custom RWBY team
1. Purple

**For one to be good, one must first witness pure darkness.- Unknown**

The night was quiet, the only sounds that were present being sounds of the cicadas singing their songs through the night. Though it was a pleasant night for some, for others it was a dark and cold night, filled with the peril of a Grimm invasion, for many so this was their worst fear. Especially for the small village of HacHaka, a village filled with farmers, fishermen and merchants, all silently working in harmony with each other to keep their town operating. The continued amount of Grimm attacks in other towns bringing fear of a attack to any town or village that hadn't seen any Grimm activity, HacHaka being one of those villages. Slowly, the villagers had started to see the dangers and correct them, from having people set up alarms to the perimeter of the village to set areas where only few could go. Tonight though, was thought to be a quiet night for a family of two, a mother and her fifteen year old son, the quiet night getting cut short when a rapid and loud knocking was present on the door to their house, ringing throughout the house.

"I got it mum!" Shouted the boy, walking to the front door of the house, opening it to see who was there, he saw a ungodly sight. In front of the boy, leaning on the doorframe, was a woman. The stranger was dressed in a long purple shirt and a pair of torn purple jeans, her purple hair in a mess, covering her left eye, her right eye covered by a white eye patch. The woman was clutching her abdomen, hand covered in crimson blood.

"Oh god." Said the boy to himself as the woman collapsed off of the door frame, the boy catching her before she hit the ground, putting her arm over his shoulder.

"Mum! Get the medical kit!" Shouted the boy to his mother as he walked with the semiconscious person into the lounge room, gently placing them on a small wooden table.

"What's wro-" Said the boy's mother as she walked into the room holding the medical kit, her sentence stopping when she caught sight of the person laying on the table.

"What happened?!" Asked the boy's mother to her son, her voice filled with fear as her son grabbed the small box out of his mother's hands and quickly opened it and began digging through it.

"I have no clue, she just showed up at the door!" Answered the son as he tore open one of the packets of alcohol swab, taking the swab and running it over the woman's wound, not even causing her to recoil at the sting.

"Argh!" Groan the boy, trying to rub the swab over the woman's wound to disinfect it, but her clothes were stopping is from making contact with most of her skin.

"Dammit." Said the boy as he held one of his hands over the wound whilst opening another packet of swab with his other.

"Ma'am! I'm going to have to get you shirt off okay?" The boy said loudly, groaning when the woman didn't show a sign of hearing him.

"If I can take you shirt off, hold up your left hand." The boy said, followed by the woman raising her left hand.

"Mum! I need clean scissors!" The boy said to his mother, who then ran off at her son's request and returned with a pair of clean scissors, who took them and started to cut the woman's shirt from the bottom to the top.

"Do you have a bra on?" Asked the boy as the scissors reached her chest, the boy wanting to make sure that she had no cuts above her main wound, to which the woman raised her left hand to confirm.

"Alright." The boy said as he cut to the top of her shirt, ripping if off once he had cut it in half down the front.

"Oh god." The boy muttered as he looked over the woman's battle scared body. The immediate cuts that she had were a open wound on her chest and a small cut going across her stomach.

"This may sting." The boy said to the woman as he got the piece of swab that he had opened and held it above her wounds, warning her of the coming pain, to which the woman raised her left had, telling the boy to do it. He sighed as he put the swab against her wound and ran in over all of her wounds and cuts, awe clear on his face as the woman didn't flinch or grimace at the stinging sensation on her body.

"Okay, gotta dress it." The boy said as he put down the swab that he had been using, picking up a roll of bandages, which he unraveled and and wrapped around her body, asking his mother for help when he needed to wrap the bandage around her back. After nearly finishing the roll of bandages, he had successfully covered all of the woman's wounds that were present on her body.

"Are you in pain?" Asked the boy once he had put down the roll and picked up a small packet that was in the medical kit, to which to girl answered that she was.

"Alright, I'm going to give you some medicine to help that pain and make you sleep, okay?" Asked the boy, once again getting the okay from the woman.

"Okay." The boy said to himself as he got two tablets out of the small box of medicine and put them in the girl's open mouth, the girl swallowing without water. After a minute the girl had fallen asleep on the table that she was laying on, as she was probably exhausted the boy guessed. The boy then stood up and looked at his clothes that were now covered in blood.

"Okay then. I didn't think yellow was your colour anyway." Said the boy's mother jokingly, making fun of the boy's shirt, making both of them laugh.

"What are we going to do with her?" Asked the mother, looking at the woman.

"She can sleep in my bed tonight, I'll sleep on the sofa in my room." Replied the boy as he picked up the woman bridal style, taking her to his room where he layer her down onto his bed gently, before taking off his bloodstained clothes and putting on a pair of pyjamas.

"Night lady." Said the boy as he lay down on the sofa that was present in his room, smiling to himself knowing that he had helped someone that day, falling asleep soon after.

For one to be good, one must first witness pure darkness.- Unknown

As she woke up, she felt sore and tired, but at the same time she felt good after a nights rest. "What has it been… A week?" The woman thought to herself as she lay where she was. "Wait, since when are trees bouncy?" The woman questioned herself, jumping up out of her sleeping state, reaching for her weapon. But, she was startled to see that she was laying on a comfy bed, in a nice and pleasant room with a boy staring at her. "Wait..." The woman thought to herself, looking at the boy who was sitting on a sofa and looking at her.

"Hi." The boy said as he waved at her, a smile on his face.

"Where am I?" Asked the woman, knowing that the boy couldn't have kidnapped her, and if so definitely wouldn't have given her a bed.

"Your in the village of HacHaka, you knocked on my door last night, I opened it and you collapsed, I treated your wounds." The boy answered, pointing to the bandages on her abdomen and chest.

"Thank you." Said the woman as she ran her hand over the bandages.

"You want a shirt?" Asked the boy, gesturing to how she didn't have a shirt on.

"Yes please." The woman said, the boy going to a drawer and pulling out a spare shirt, tossing it her direction, the woman catching it and putting it on.

"What's your name?" Asked the boy, seemingly curious to know about the woman.

"I don't have a name." Replied the woman as she stood gently to test her strength.

"How come?" Asked the boy as he stood by the woman's side, helping her stay steady as she walked.

"I don't tell people that. All I know is that I never had a name." Answered the woman, clutching her abdomen in pain as she took each step.

"Huh. Last night you looked like something had squashed you." Said the boy, making the woman chuckle lightly.

"That's what I do, I go around and kill Grimm." Said the woman, smiling as she recalled what she had done for countless places.

"I got it." The boy announced proudly, opening the door to his room and walking out with the woman.

"What?" Asked the woman, curious to know what the boy had figured out.

"Your name. Why not Squash?" Answered the boy, causing the woman to go into a deep train of thought.

"Squash… I like it." The woman said, smiling at the idea of having a name.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Squash." The boy said excitedly, the two walking into a kitchen area were the boy's mother was cooking.

"Oh, your awake!" Exclaimed the woman once she saw her son and the stranger enter the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" Asked the boy as he helped Squash into one of the chairs that surrounded a table.

"Better." Answered Squash as she gently touched each of her wounds through the dressing on them.

"What's your name kid?" Squash asked to the boy, who had also taken a seat at the table, his seat directly opposite of her seat.

"Mick. Mick Key." Said Mick as he held his hand out over the table, Squash shaking it happily, Mick silently screaming at the woman's grip.

"Nice to meet you Mick." Replied Squash, letting go of his hand which he gingerly retracted.

"And what's your name young lady?" Asked Mick's mother as she put down a plate of pancakes in front of her and Mick, before getting herself a plate and taking a seat.

"It's Squash." Replied Squash, who sounded distant while she was looking at the plate of food in front of her.

"What's up Squash?" Questioned Mick, seeing the way that Squash was staring at the plate of food, his voice bringing her back to reality.

"I get to eat this?" Squash asked hesitantly, looking to her feet that were under the table.

"Of course!" Exclaimed Mick's mother, taking a bite of her own pancakes.

"Uhh, I don't know how to use cutlery." Squash said shyly as she tried to hide her face as much as she could by looking down.

"It's okay Squash, just pick up the fork." Instructed Mick, Squash following his instructions.

"And know pick up the knife." Said Mick, Squash picking it up.

"Cut through the pancake." Mick said as he cut off a small piece of his pancake, Squash following his example.

"Now stab it with you fork, and eat it." Mick said, Squash following his instructions once again, before having her face light up as she eat more of her pancakes, finishing after a minute.

"Damn." Said Mick as he looked at Squash's empty plate, the woman smiling happily, her smile turning into a frown when she heard screaming from the street.

"What the?" Questioned Mick as he rose from his seat, rushing to the door with Squash on his tail. Opening the door they were greeted with the sight of people in the street running from a pack of Beowolves, the animals mindlessly slaughtering people if they got close enough.

"Oh shit." Mick said out loud as he looked onto the far side of his street, seeing a little girl that was getting surrounded by Beowolves.

"Get ready." Squash said as she set her jaw and took of her eye patch, placing it on her left eye, staring at the small group surrounding the little girl whilst doing so.

"Wha-" Started Mick, stopping mid sentence when Squash reached over her shoulder and pulled a deep purple recurve bow out of it's sheath. Squash then reached her unoccupied had back and pulled a arrow out of a quiver, she then loaded the arrow into her bow, pulling the string back and letting loose the arrow, effectively killing one of the Beowolves, while also drawing the animals attention to herself, forgetting about the little girl.

"Come at me." Snarled Squash, causing the Beowolves to rush at her, to which she flicked a switch on her bow, making it change into a bolt action sniper rifle, firing high caliber rounds into the animals skulls, mowing the beasts down.

After Squash had killed the Beowolves, she changed her rifle into the bow and ran to the little girl who was sitting on the other side of the street.

"Little girl, we must go, it's not safe." Squash said calmly to the small girl, the girl rising a bit but falling back down to the ground.

"My leg hurts." The girl said, causing Squash to pick her off of the ground and rush back over to where Mick was standing.

"Take care of her." Squash said as she put the small girl into Mick's arms and turned around, hearing more screams.

"What about you?" Asked Mick, confused by the look on the woman's face, who turned around to answer the question.

"I'm a vagabond. I'll figure it out. Tell your mother I said thanks." Squash said as she turned fully, giving Mick a look at what her eye patch had been covering. In place of right eye, was a lifeless orb glowing pure white. Squash turned around just as Mick got a good look at her eye and ran towards the screams from the other side of the village, disappearing from sight once she had expertly scaled the side of one of the buildings.

"Let's get you inside okay?" Mick said to the scared girl in his arms, who nodded their head against his chest.

 _ **S**_


	2. Gold

**For one to disappear, they need to appear.- Unknown**

" _Wat's that big bruv!" Shouted a little girl at the age of five, curiously pointing to something that her brother had in his hands._

" _I don't know little one. I found it when I went to the market." Replied the older boy, only older than his sister by seven years, as he swung a silver pendant on a golden chain._

" _You went to the market?" The girl questioned, her eyes widening in in surprise._

" _Yes, father wanted me to get something for him." He replied to his sister, looking at the pendant that was swinging to and fro from a chain in his hand._

" _Wat was it?" Question the girl, leaning closer to her brother._

" _It was nothing you should be worried about little one." The older sibling said, standing up and stretching after._

" _Now come on sis, it's your bed time." The boy informed as he picked up the smaller girl and lifted her over his shoulder, knowing that she was going to try to resist._

" _Do I have to?" The girl questioned, making the elder chuckle._

" _Yes, if you don't sleep, you cannot grow up to be attractive, like mother." Answered the brother, opening a door and walking towards a bed._

" _I don't wanna be like momma, I wanna be like you!" The girl replied as the brother pulled her off of his shoulder and placed her onto the bed, pulling the sheets over her._

" _As much as I know you do, you can't tell mother or father, they'll get angry at you." Replied the brother, leaning down and kissing his sister on the forehead._

" _Night little one, I'll see you tomorrow." The brother informed as he walked out the door, closing it silently._

"If I do good, I'll see her later." The boy thought to himself, ending his memory of his little sister and opening his eyes to see what opponent his father had chosen, his eyes staying still and unblinking as he saw the monster before him.

The beast before him was unlike anything he'd ever seen. Unlike anything anyone had seen. The beast was giant, standing taller than him by a few stories, leaving it to look down on him. The beast was covered in the colour green, from it's feet to it's head, the brightest of the colour being it's three eyes, positioned in a triangle shape, which were looking into his own. The monster then threw it's head back, making a laugh that bounced throughout the walls of the colosseum he was in. Whilst it had it's head back, the boy could see the helmet it was wearing, a pointed helm that seemed to be apart of his skull, as the rest of it's armour, the only thing it seemed to actually be wearing was a small bit of cloth on it's waist,

back and arm, all having different markings and symbols alike, each symbol showing a different scenes of battle, or peace.

"Trophies." He thought grimly to himself as he pressed a button on his gauntlet, making a helmet of his own appear and cover his face, running at the beast and initialing what would be a gruesome battle.

The beast seemed unfazed by the sudden rush, as it quickly summoned a sword, glowing with green energy, and brought it down on his head, laughing when it felt it's giant sword stop. It's little chuckle was cut short when the sword was throw back at itself with immense power, the being immediately looking at where it's sword had landed. Standing before the colossal being, the boy was now wielding what could only be described as a enemy's worst nightmare. In the boy's hands, was a giant hammer, having smooth carvings through the whole weapon, the flat faces of the hammer bearing a insignia of the boy, a hammer surrounded in flames. Smirking as he saw the gargantuan beast flinch at the sight of his insignia, he closed his eyes and focused on making his weapon more powerful, once his eyes opened, he was greeted with the flames that had scorched his hammer, the boy still wielding the weapon. The beast just stared at the boy who was wielding a now flaming hammer, it's eyes filled with fear as it had recognised another weapon of the same capabilities. Getting over it's fear, the beast bellowed a loud screech and swung it's sword at the boy, but the boy wasn't where he was standing a second ago.

"Hello!" Shouted the boy, miraculously appearing out of thin air next to the beast's face, swing his hammer and making contact with it's face, leaving a burn mark, before jumping into the air after he had landed, disappearing again.

"Behind you!" The beast heard from behind, turning around it saw the boy standing in front of itself, his hammer no longer engulfed in flames, but the top of it's head hanging open, revealing a large, orb like ball of purple.

"Eat this!" The boy shouted as he pulled on a switch that had also show on his hammer, the ball of purple instantly flying from the weapon and into the beast's chest, knocking the beast down onto the ground. As the boy walked up to the being, he changed his weapon back to it's hammer form, then quickly climbing up so he was next to the beast's face, which had turned to him.

"Please…" The boy heard from the beast, taken aback to the fact that such a large monster could talk.

"What?" The boy said harshly.

"Please make him send me back." The voice said as it faded, causing the boy to look at the beast frantically.

"Who?" The boy asked, kneeling down to the beast's mouth. The beast die before it was able to tell him, although it's eyes widened somewhat when it looked at a man approaching.

"Cam Ander!" Shouted a authoritative voice from behind the boy, turning around and seeing his father.

"Yes father?" Question Cam as he jumped down from his dead enemy, landing next to his father, Simon.

"Don't call me that! You disgrace my name and have no right to call me father!" Shouted the older man, trying to intimidate Cam.

"What did I do?" Questioned Cam, confused as to why the man was shouting at him.

"You didn't kill the beast! You failed!" The man shouted, gesturing towards the dead giant.

"So? It's dead anyway." Cam said as he shrugged, making Simon more enraged.

"It's because you needed to finish it off to show your strength! You need to-" The man started, getting cut off when Cam shouted at him.

"I don't care! I'm already stronger than you ever will be! And where did you get that thing! It told me that you brought it here!" Cam shouted, causing the man to back up.

"I picked from another dimension, so what?" The man said, as if he was talking about the weekly Grimm hunting show that he watched.

"You brought a god from another world here!" Shouted Can angrily, fighting the temptation of setting his hammer alight and using it.

"Yes! Now return to your room! Now!" The man shouted, making Cam grumble and walk off to his room, arriving in a minute.

"Fuck!" Shouted Cam as he walked into his room, slamming the door, regretting that he said anything when he looked to his bed, seeing his little sister sitting there.

"Sorry sis, it's been a hard day." Cam said as he walked to his cupboard, opening it and throwing out any clothes that he wanted, throwing the clothes he did choose into a small duffel bag.

"What's wrong bruv?" Asked the little girl innocently, looking at her brother that had walked off to another side of the room.

"I gotta pack." Was the only reply that the girl got from him.

"Why?" Question the girl further, looking on as her brother had finished packing the duffel bag and was now tearing up the room whilst looking for something.

"Because your dad is sick." Cam answered as he broke the cupboard, trying desperately to remember something.

"What! Does he need a hospital!" The girl questioned, her voice clear with fear.

"Nope, that's the problem, they can't fix him." Cam said, smashing his mirror, not giving a sign that it had hurt.

"Why are you saying this about Dadd-" started the girl, stopping her sentence when Cam shouted at her.

"He is not my father!" Cam shouted, causing the little girl to sit on his bed quietly as she started to cry.

"Look, I'm not your brother, I'm adopted." Cam said as he sat down onto the bed next to his sister, flinching slightly when she hugged him, now crying onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Was all that she was saying.

"Sis." Cam said as he pulled his sister's face out of his shoulder.

"I have to leave. But I'll leave you this." Cam said as he pulled a small silver pendant out of his shirt, causing his sister to gasp.

"I thought daddy took it?" The girl said as she took the pendant from her brothers hand.

"Nah, I stole it back." Her brother said with a chuckle.

"Sis, I want you to have it. Keep it hidden." He said as he folded his sister's hands around the pendant.

"Will I see you again?" The girl asked as she looked up at her brother.

"You will, we just don't know when."

 _ **SC**_


	3. Charcoal

**For one to gain, they have to experience loss.- Unknown**

" _Who are you!" Shouted the thirteen year old girl as she looked up to a tall man from the floor, the man's head covered in grey hair and his face aged._

" _Char, I'm your father." The man said harshly as he reached down, grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her off the ground, applying pressure to his grip when she resisted._

" _Let go of me!" Shouted the girl, who the man had called Char, as she ripped her arm from his grip, backing away from the man._

" _Char, you will stop this nonsense this instant!" Shouted the man, his voice showing harshness and hostility more than concern._

" _You don't control me!" Char barked back at the man, turning away and running down the hall, ignoring the man's calls to stop her stupid charade._

 **For one to gain, they have to experience loss.- Unknown**

" _Do we have any other family?" Char question to her father with a raised eyebrow._

" _No. Not anymore." Her father said, rubbing his temples, the answer making Char frown._

" _Anymore?" Char asked, wanting to know the true meaning to what her father had meant._

" _There used to be four of us. You and I are the last people with the name Smooth." Her father said, both looking to the floor for comfort._

" _Your mother was exceptional. She always made it her duty to see that she looked the best she could, even for around the house." Her Father said sadly, giving a small chuckle at the last part of his sentence, causing his daughter to giggle._

" _You also had a brother." Her father started, stopping to gauge his daughter's reaction, which was her stopping everything she was doing and looking to her father expectantly._

" _He was a good son. I now wish I had seen that. He was always there for you, especially when I couldn't be. He treated you like you were his only true family." Her father said, smiling to himself as he recalled all of the times that he had seen his daughter in his son's arms._

" _What happened to him?" Char asked her father, her voice shaky._

" _I pushed him to hard." Her father said with a sigh, as he rubbed his temples._

" _He… Wasn't my brother, was he?" Char said cautiously, her father looking at her with a small smile across his lips._

" _I always knew you were smart." He said, taking his daughter's hand and squeezing it lightly._

" _To answer your question. Yes. He wasn't truly your brother, your mother and I found him walking on the side of the road one day and took him in. After I saw the bond that you two had formed, I decided not to tell you." Her father said, looking downtrodden as he pulled something out of his coat and started to look at it._

" _I need to find him." Char said with determination, making her father look up at her with a knowing face._

" _I knew that you would." He said as he lifted the girl's hand up, dropping something into her open palm._

" _It was his. If you do find him… please tell him I'm genuinely sorry." Her father said while Char had picked up the thing that her father had given her._

" _What is it?" Char asked, holding up the small antique._

" _I don't know, he got it one day. He left it here when he left." He said, looking deeply at the small antique that was covered in a harmless rust, some original colours still showing._

" _I'll find him father." Char said, making the man smile as he was tackled into a hug by his daughter, who had started to cry softly._

" _It's okay Char. I know that you'll find him." He said as he rubbed his daughters back, effectively making her calm down._

" _I want to leave soon." Char whispered into the man's shoulder._

" _And you will. But there is something we have to do first." The man said as he stopped consoling his daughter as she leaned back, looking into each others eyes._

 _"What?" Char asked, choking back tears that were still evident._

" _You need a weapon." The man said softly with a smile across his face, Char quickly copying his smile._

 **For one to gain, they have to experience loss.- Unknown**

As Char walked along the street, she pulled out a small piece of paper that her father had supplied her with. "I hope that this will be the place." Char thought to herself as she put the piece of paper back into her grey button up shirt that was over her black shirt, a Nevermore printed on it.

"Help!" Shouted a voice, causing Char's ears to perk at the fact that someone had called for help, ears peaking more when she heard a blood curdling scream.

With a sigh, Char tipped her chin downwards and turned around, walking towards the screams. When the scream sounded again, Char turned her head instantly to the sound which had came from an amazing ally way. Cautiously, Char walked into the ally and pulled out her weapon, slowing her pace as she started to faintly hear people talking. As Char was listening hard to figure out where the voices were coming from, a door that was ahead of her opened up and a limp figure had been throw out of the door, leaving the body on the floor. Char silently ran up to the body, rolling it over to see that the person's throat had been cut open, blood still gushing from the fatal wound.

"Looky 'ere!" Shouted a voice from behind the door, Char leaned against the door to hear the conversation more clearly.

" We got an hic other one, let's cut their wrist and hic throw then to bleed to death!" Shouted someone who was clearly drunk, followed by a chorus of cheers and ayes following the suggestion. Soon after all the cheering had died down, leaving an eerie silence that hung to the air, until the sounds of a blade being unsheathed sound and a multitude of pleas and cries of protest that were muffled by a sort of binding over the victim's mouth. The person's screams immediately changed from fear to pain in nature, causing Char to back away from the door and shoot the handle, making the door swing open.

"Who the fuck are you?" Asked one of the many men who were in the small room, all of the men had either a glass of alcohol or a weapon of sorts in hand, all staring at Char in befuddlement. At this moment, Char smirked and pulled her pistol up and started to fire it's four barrels at the men, mowing all down but the one who had asked about her identity.

"Who am I?" Char growled out loud, causing the man to tremble in fear of what had happened to his friends repeat on him, causing Char to chuckle menacingly at the man's cowardice.

"I'm Black as night, and white as light." Char chanted to herself, causing the man to look's or anything in arms reach of him that he could use as a weapon.

"If I light, you'll feel my might." Char said, her voice deepening when she finished the chant.

"My name is Char, but it won't matter, soon you'll be charred." Char said, pointing her pistol to the man's head and pulling the trigger. Breathing heavily, Char walked over to the person who was still tied up and laying on the floor. Once Char had reached the person, she saw that the person was a woman, looking very distressed.

"Ma'am, I'm going to get you out of these bindings okay?" Char said to the woman, making sure that the woman knew what Char was doing. The woman nodded quickly.

"Okay." Char said as she pulled a small pocket knife out of her shirt and started cutting on the woman's restraints. Once Char had finished cutting the binding off of the woman, she had immediately pounced onto Char, giving her a hug whilst muttering thank you.

"I-It's okay Ma'am." Char said as she awkwardly embraced the woman in a hug.

"Do you need a hospital?" Char asked the woman who was still trying to attach herself to her saviour, who nodded her head.

"Okay, there is a hospital not far from here, I'll carry you there." Char said, making the woman realise Char had picked up, both walking out of the door and onto the street towards the hospital.

 _ **SCC**_


	4. Brown

**To be strong, one must first be weak. –Unknown**

The boy stood at the cliff, his vision casted out past the edge of the cliff, silently looking at the sunset. The boy smiled to himself as he closed his sickly white eyes and stepped forward.

"Nice try." The boy thought to himself as he turned on his heel just as his foot landed on the very edge of the cliff, turning around and striking an Atlas robot standing behind him with the palm of his fist, making the robot fall over.

"Surrender now and you will have trial!" Shouted a voice from in front of the boy, making the boy smirk at who it was.

"General Ironwood. I doubt that I would get a trial when you have you bots climbing up the cliff as we speak." The boy said to the general, the general's eyes widening in surprise.

"How did you know that? Your blind!" Shouted Ironwood, confused to how the blind boy could tell that he had his military force scaling the cliff.

"I can see…" Started the boy, his sentence trailing off when he drew a small dagger from his gauntlet and threw it into the ground directly next to Ironwood's foot.

"Through Plasma." The boy finished as the dagger flew out of the ground and back into the boy's gauntlet, which became engulfed in flames.

"What the." Ironwood said to himself as he watched the blind boy dash at him with his gauntlet covered in flames, the boy threw a punch which ironwood dodged and threw his own punch, regretting the punch when his fist made contact with a surface that was hotter than any summer day.

"Don't you know?" The boy said as he lifted his leg and kicked Ironwood square in the chest with expert accuracy, knocking the general onto his back.

"Plasma is one of the hottest elements in this universe." The boy said as he towered over the down man, before turning away and running toward the cliff, jumping off of it when he came to the edge.

 _ **SCCD**_


End file.
